


Sunday

by skyfyre



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfyre/pseuds/skyfyre
Summary: A quiet Sunday morning for Victor and Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuthinduan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuthinduan/gifts).



Sundays were a day of rest. Victor had heard that somewhere, and hadn't let it go since. Every Sunday Victor would shut off their alarm, wrap himself around Yuuri, and continue to sleep. Possibly into the afternoon. Yuuri had been surprised when they first met at just how _lazy_ Victor could be when he thought he could get away with it.

Very often, Yuuri let him get away with it.

Yuuri would still try to get up early. He would get out from under Victor's arm, let out Makkachin out, and go for a run. He'd make breakfast, and see what chores around the apartment needed to be done, all while Victor slept on. Eventually Victor would roll out of bed, and drape himself over Yuuri, wherever or whatever he was doing.

This particular Sunday, though, Yuuri didn't do chores. He let out Makkachin, but when he went into the bedroom to sort laundry, he looked at Victor's sleeping face and got drawn in. Yuuri had thought that Victor was the most handsome man in the world when he was a teenager. Looking at him now, drooling on his pillow, and he was still the most handsome man he knew. Sure, he couldn't see the sparkle in his eyes, but his face was smooth in sleep, and the slight smile on his face made it seem like he was having a good dream.

At that point, Yuuri did the only reasonable thing he could. He got back into bed.

He lifted Victor's arm to slip back into his embrace. As his nuzzled against Victor, putting his face into his lover's neck, he felt Victor's arm tighten around him.

"Yuuri," Victor whispered, sleep still clinging to the edges of his voice, "aren't you going to do chores?"

"No," Yuuri responded. "I just want to be here with you."

"Lazy~" Victor said, and dragged Yuuri closer against him.


End file.
